


Every new beginning

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: From a tumblr headcanon prompt of Bellarke newly dating.    It turned into 1000 words of fluff.





	Every new beginning

Headcanon  
for melodiouskeys:

So, maybe I don’t know the difference between HeadCanon and a short fic:

 

For When Bellarke first start dating (A/U)

–The thing no one tells you about dating your college roommte’s older brother, is that by the time you get around to actually dating him, you’ve known him for 6 years and everything about him.

You know how his last two relationships ended. She was ready to settle down, he wasn’t (Gina). She didn’t understand the relationship he had with his sister (Echo). Not that any of them really understood it, but Raven tells him he can’t live with Octavia after she gets married, and Harper goes to Bellamy when she and Monty have a date at a fundraiser so he can BRAID HER HAIR because he is better at than all her girlfriends, and Clarke tells him he is lucky because Octavia seems to have found the only other person on the planet as suited to her as her brother. But, Echo told him his attachment to his sister was unhealthy and maybe he could use some therapy.

–Of course, he knows about her luck, too. Lexa didn’t like her friends,and was “incapable of love” (Bellamy’s words) and Finn, well….She and Raven had managed to convince everyone that they had met at the coffee shop in the Union until one night they are all drinking and Raven lets the story slip and the next morning,Clarke is taking a call from a desperate Jasper and Monty because apparently, Bellamy and Miller and MURPHY for goodness sake, are going to hunt Finn down. They are talking about bail money and lawyer fees and Clarke manages to find out that no, they haven’t found Finn yet. She and Raven track them down, tell them they already took care of Finn themselves and are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, thank you very much. 

They are having dessert on his couch after their first real date. The one where it was just them and he picked her up and made her dinner and dessert at his place, they both have to think real hard to come up with something that the other doesn’t know about them. And it ends up being the dark secrets they haven’t ever told *anyone*.

“I wonder if my dad would have understood why I didn’t want to go to medical school. I wonder if he would have accepted that I’m bi.”

He touches his hand to her cheek and turns her head to face him, “Of course he would. There isn’t anything you could have done that would have disappointed him. Or me.” 

Bellamy tells her about his diary. The one he started when he was 5, about all the places his dad would have taken him, if he had even known him. He tells her he is thinking of turning it into a book, but of course that means deciphering his elementary scribbles,and typing it. He doesn’t think he is Mitch Albom or Ken Burns.

“You know, it’s not your fault he wasn’t around. He was the one who missed out.” 

– The relationship almost didn’t last a week. They were making out at her place, in her bed, and they both knew where this was going to lead. Except he kept giggling everytime he looked in her eyes, and she was squirming she was so ticklish and everytime she said ‘no,stop” he stopped and put as much distance between them as he could. Because call Bellamy Blake a self serving jackass, but No Means No was his mantra in his sex life. She was finally able to convince, that yes she did want this but she was nervous and ticklish. They were both afraid this relationship wasn’t going to go anywhere. They finally decided to just stop what they were doing. They curled up together and watched Enchanted on her laptop, because in addition to braiding hair, Bellamy’s other deep, dark secret from having raised his sister was that he *loved* Disney Princess movies.

She woke up through the night with her head on his chest. He must have gotten up through the night because he wasn’t wearing the jeans he had on when they fell asleep and she knew this because she could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. She knew he was awake because he had one hand in her hair and the other was drawing circles along her lower back and teasing at slipping under her panties. She leaned up and kissed him again and all the nervousness and tension from the night before melted away. He rolled them over, pressing his body into hers. They stayed in her bed the rest of the weekend.

—By week two she was saving wedding ideas to pinterest. At 3 am Saturday morning, she was in his bed with his head between her legs and she was thisclose to coming when his phone rang. He let it ring twice before tearing himself away from her and picking up. Jasper was drunk and needed a ride home, after having pissed off Maya. Clarke wasn’t even sure how it was possible to piss Maya off in the first place, but Jasper had apparently found a way. She wanted to be pissed at Bellamy but she knew, just like everyone else, that if you found yourself in trouble, you called him. Need a ride home at 3 am cause your drunk? Need a ride home because your date is a douche? Need someone to pick you up from jail? Call Bellamy. It was Murphy who discovered his red line though, do not call him if you have been pulled over for a DWI, especially if you hadn’t tried to call him for a ride. He left Murphy in jail that night. He left her in his bed and she spent the next hour on Pinterest while he drove aross town to get Jasper and take him home.

By 5 pm Saturday afternoon, Bellamy was going over numbers in his head trying to figure out how long it would take him to save up for the engagement ring she deserved. They were in Costco, all he had wanted was a new whiteboard and some dry erase markers for his classroom, but Clarke had already filled one cart and was working on another. He had tried to stop her once he figured out what she was doing, but she insisted. She had not only stocked his room for the upcoming year but also at least two other rooms, every school supply imaginable including Kleenex and Germ X and Clorox Wipes. Femine products for the nurses office. “Tax deduction, Bellamy. You know how this will look for my mom’s image.” Dr. Abby Griffin, wife of Senator Marcus Kane may have paid for it, but it had all been Clarke’s idea.

All he needed to do now was figure out why he had waited so long to ask her out on a proper date. And if two weeks was too soon to propose.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have found my fic muse again after all these years. Now, if I could just find my smut muse.


End file.
